1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine to wash laundry, and more particularly, to a laundry machine having a steam generator to supply steam to laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, laundry machines include, for example, a drum laundry machine, in which washing of laundry is implemented with a relatively small amount of water as the laundry received in a drum is lifted by lifters and falls due to gravity, and a pulsator or standing type laundry machine, in which a large amount of wash water is supplied into an upright drum such that washing of laundry is implemented by frictional water flow during rotation of the laundry.
Of conventional drum laundry machines, some include a heater mounted in a tub. In this case, wash water can be heated using the heater and consequently, the laundry machines achieve improved washing using the heated wash water. However, these conventional laundry machines have a problem of excessive consumption of energy because they have to heat a large amount of water in the tub.
Recently, laundry machines having a steam generator have been entered the market. This type of laundry machine supplies steam to the tub, and thus, achieves improvement not only in washing result but also in energy efficiency.
In view of energy consumption, there is a limit to raise a temperature of laundry or an environment temperature in the tub up to a desired level by heating wash water in the tub. Heating all of the wash water to be consumed during the wash to a desired water temperature is inefficient in view of energy.
The temperature of laundry or the environment temperature in the tub is one important factor affecting a washing result. Therefore, it is desirable to select a most effective one of various methods of raising the temperature of laundry or the environment temperature in the tub to a desired level.
As can be seen from this point of view, it will be understood that supplying steam is a more energy efficient method than heating all of the wash water. Converting a small amount of water into steam and supplying the steam to the tub rather than heating all of the wash water considerably reduces energy consumption.
Steam has a high temperature and thus, is advantageous to further raise a temperature of or around laundry, etc. Consequently, the steam can provide a laundry machine with improved washing.
As described above, the use of the steam generator yields substantial improvements in washing result and energy consumption. However, there is always a need for progressive laundry machines. That is, there is always a need for laundry machines with better washing performance or further reduced energy consumption.